The present invention relates to a transport carriage comprising, in connection with a chassis designed as a frame and provided with at least three running wheels, means for space-saving storing of several transport carriages within each other.
Transport carriages of this type, when not in use, are inserted into each other in order to save space. This problem of storing several transport carriages within each other has already been solved in various ways, it being a disadvantage of all of these known constructions that the transport carriages cannot readily be brought by simple measures from its storing position into its position of use, i.e. the transport position. In order to enable such transport carriages to be nested within each other the side walls which in the transport position extend substantially parallel to each other must be swung outwardly. Accordingly, it is necessary to provide in such carriages a construction which guarantees a sufficient stability of the carriage during storing and during adaptation to the transport position. One object of the present invention is therefore to eliminate the above mentioned drawbacks and to provide a carriage having sufficient stability in its various positions.
A further object of the invention is to provide a carriage with a new and improved construction giving optimal simplicity during the necessary converting steps when said construction is to be brought from its storing condition to its transporting condition.
These objects and others, numerous advantages will be set forth and will be apparent from the following description of the invention.